Dream World
The Dream World is a location in Season 1 of The Haunted. Overview The Dream World is an imaginary world/hallucination in somebody's mind. Every single person is known to have one. Everything in the world is fake and won't harm the person, but it will make him/her feel as if he/she is going crazy. Sometimes, it may be someone's consciousness that may enter another being's mind in order to communicate together, such as Armen's "humane" side speaking to Drake. Much of the Dream World either mirrors places that the people have been to before or can be completely distorted and have weird terrain. History Drake's Dream After Meeting Grayson Drake experiences a lucid dream after falling asleep the day he met Grayson. Drake is looking down towards the village of Mortem when he notices Armen behind him. However, Drake realizes that Armen isn't part of Drake's imagination as if Armen was reaching out to Drake for a moment. Drake has no memory of this dream. Aftermath of Nightmare Attack Drake experiences a nasty dream after suffering from an attack from a Nightmare the previous night. Drake wakes up to see that Grayson had turned into a horse. The horse attacks Drake and the dream ends. Recovery After Massive Battle After the large battle against the Empire and Herobrine, Drake recovers in a room with Grayson and Mia taking care of him. Drake experiences another dream, this time with no interruptions. Drake wakes up in the middle of the night at the same time Armen does. The two decide to have a snack, not feeling any fatigue at all. Drake, finding a book and seeing strange visions, is seen by Armen as "weird. The two then decide to take a walk down to the Blacksmith shop. The Blacksmith, looking odd and acting strange, then gets struck by lightning and then runs away. The two chase after him, only to lose sight of him. Seeing that he may have gone into their house, they investigate, thinking he took refuge in the basement. The two were then trapped and a strange presence seemed to lurk, changing the lighting. After exiting the basement, the two see a person walking towards the Jungle. They then decide to go to the Jungle, where they notice the person wearing a backpack with blond hair. Disappearing into a cave, the two followed inside and then noticed strange statues. Suddenly, water entered the cave and the entrance collapsed. The two managed to barely escape, where they begin to see the world around them rupture with lightning. They then run past the Blacksmith shop to a railway, where the world begins to collapse. Drake then realizes that they were in a dream. The two take the minecart, going through what seems to be their memories, before going through a portal to the exit of the world. The two then take their time to discuss their dreams and the real world, before nearly reaching the exit, but before the two decided to exit through the gateway, the pathway collapsed beneath them and they fell into an abyss. Drake then wakes up. Trivia *Drake and Armen are powerful enough to be in one mind's Dream World.